


Fine Lines

by Webdog177



Series: Whiterose Smut Series [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webdog177/pseuds/Webdog177
Summary: Weiss Schnee is beautiful when she's working. Guess it's good that she's always working, huh? [Whiterose one-shot, Office AU]





	Fine Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> A/N: And so we have another Whiterose one-shot. This one was a request from a friend of mine for an "age difference" working relationship. More specifically, Weiss is ten plus years older than Ruby, who is her assistant at work. All in all, it turned out much more sentimental than I originally intended, but I think its a great short story regardless.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

0 - 0 - 0

**Fine Lines**

0 - 0 - 0

Weiss Schnee is beautiful when she's working.

Ruby's never seen anything like it, the way the woman can go from pleasantries to full-on concentration on an email, or preparing for a business meeting, or cross-checking a document in the blink of an eye. Is it something that's ingrained in her from childhood? Or is it all the same person - smiling on camera, laughing with her colleagues, trading business news and cutting deals with rivals and partners?

That's why you never date tycoons, no matter how soft-skinned you know they really are. You never know which of their faces are real. Maybe they don't as well. Maybe nobody does. Like actors; they all have a million faces.

At least, that's what Ruby tells herself.

"Thank you very much, Miss Schee," a recent business rival-turned-partner named Tyler says, giving the diminutive woman a firm handshake. She returns it unflinchingly; back straight and smile sure. "I think we can expect great things together."

"Absolutely. I look forward to it," Weiss replies. She gestures over to Ruby, lingering off to her side. "If you'd give the details to my assistant, Ruby, I will contact you later."

Ruby darts forward as Weiss departs, her tablet tucked between her hand and elbow. She doesn't say anything to Weiss as she leaves; she doesn't need to. They both know their parts to play and there will be time to talk afterward.

"That boss of yours sure is something," Tyler murmurs, digging through his pockets for his contact information. His attendants converse softly between themselves, and even if the words weren't directed at Ruby, she would have preened anyway.

"Yes, she is," she says, taking down all the information she needs to bring back to Weiss before lunch.

0 - 0 - 0

The first time she sees Weiss in person, it's behind a desk at a group interview. She's probably what - thirty-five? Thirty-seven? - and looks as young as twenty-five to Ruby, and much smaller than she does on television. Most people do, Ruby notes, look tiny when you see then in real life instead of on TV or magazines, and she's met enough people by now to that for a fact.

Ruby is eighteen, just starting out as an intern at Weiss' family business, and wouldn't even be anywhere near this job if Yang hadn't gotten drunk at a mixer and pissed off one of the human resources guys that worked here.

Long story. Don't ask.

"You're the new girl, right?" Weiss asks, barely turning her head from a stack of documents she's blazing through with that patented look of concentration. She's one of the managers in her department, and Ruby's desk is right outside her office. "I'm sorry I'm so busy today. When we have a moment, I'd like to treat you to coffee as welcome. There's a nice place down the street, and I could use some caffeine." Her eyes flick up from her papers for a moment to stare at Ruby. "If you want to, of course."

"O-of course!" Ruby stammers out a reply, forcing her cheeks to keep from turning pink. It isn't a great color for her, with her naturally pale complexion, and she wants to make a good impression. "I'd love to have coffee with you!"

The older woman laughs. The laugh is the absolute worst - low and throaty and a bit shy. It makes Ruby feel like summer: all warm and sunny and running in the rain.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Weiss says with a lilt in her voice, and Ruby orders herself to keep it the hell together. By and large, she does. The job is a success, and she finds comfort in her place in Schnee Energy Holdings; at least, temporarily. Her internship is only for the season, and by the time fall rolls around, she leaves with her heart in her throat and sizable chunk of her debts paid off.

It's about two months later - she's just sent off yet another resume to yet another dead-end lead- when her phone rings. The number is blocked but the voice is completely, horribly familiar.

"Is this Ruby Rose? It's Weiss, do you remember me? From the summer internship at S.E.H." Her little laugh makes Ruby squeeze her eyes shut. "I got your number from Human Resources. I hope that's okay. Um, I was wondering if you'd like a job?

At this, Ruby's eyes snap open.

"I'm sorry - what?"

"I was just put in charge of the entire department - you remember, biodegradable and renewable energies? - and with all the new responsibilities I decided I need a good assistant to help me. And, well, you were the first person to pop into my head. When you were helping me out before, I got more work done that I had in years." She laughs again, a bit embarrassed. "What do you think? Are you already spoken for?"

If Ruby had been spoken for she would have razed the entire world to get out of it.

"No," she says quickly.

"No?"

"I mean, no, I'm not spoken for. Yes, I'll be your assistant."

"Well. That was easier than I expected."

If this were a story, it would have been the first scene. Ruby saying 'yes'.

0 - 0 - 0

Ruby and Weiss work perfectly together. They take to each other's ingrained habits immediately and are fast friends. Working with someone is so much easier when you get along, and for Ruby, working with Weiss is as easy as breathing. They help each other during rush times. They bring each other coffee and pastries on early days, and take-out on late nights.

Work seems less like work, and more like spending time with a best friend to Ruby. Her time spent with her sister or any of her other friends don't seem nearly as fulfilling, or as well spent as just an hour or two with Weiss, cross-checking contracts or project overviews, trading a large pot of coffee back and forth between each other.

It isn't long before their conversations begin to turn to their personal lives.

"I mean, just think about it," Weiss mutters, shaking her head with dismay. "Winter isn't that much older than me, and already has a child. I'm an aunt! An aunt with crow's feet!" She looks up at Ruby, a forlorn expression on her face. "Look at my crow's feet, Ruby! Look at them!"

Weiss is thirty-five; not nearly as old as she makes it out to be, but with her sister and all of her friends married off and already having children, such an age is beginning to take its toll on the woman.

There are fine lines around her eyes that she hides with concealer, but Ruby doesn't care; she spends her days staring into Weiss' face, after all, and thinks she looks just as beautiful as the day they met. Weiss is perpetually silver-haired - not from age, mind you, but a familial trait - and has laugh lines at the corners of her mouth. The lines around her face are almost invisible in the right light, but still, they're there.

Ruby notices everything about Weiss.

"You've got an eyelash on your cheekbone." Ruby leans over and pinches it between her thumb and forefinger. "You gotta make a wish. Like this; then you have to blow it off the back of your hand."

"I don't even know how you are able to see them. They're practically invisible," Weiss grumbles, but obediently holds out her hand. Ruby bites her lip from saying she memorized every millimeter of Weiss' face, and she knows each and every time a single eyelash goes missing, instead watching as Weiss looks at the eyelash for a long time before closing her eyes and exhaling. Ruby studies the perfect O of her mouth.

"Do you want to know what I wished for?" Weiss asks, opening her eyes.

"No." Their faces are close together, a wispy trail of steam separating them and filling Ruby's nose with the scent of Weiss and coffee. "If you do then it won't come true."

If this were a story they would kiss, Ruby thinks. The moment hangs between then like a held breath.

"All right, I'll keep my secrets. But," Weiss smiles, "I'll tell you if it ever comes true."

It's not meant to be flirtatious. Weiss does not flirt, and she definitely does not flirt with Ruby. They've known each other for long enough now to be friends; nothing more. And Ruby knows that Weiss only dates men.

Would the story be the same if she weren't the boss of own company? If she weren't on TV so often, and if she wasn't under constant scrutiny? If there weren't eyes everywhere - watching her?

Wishful thinking, maybe. Either way, it doesn't matter. The cameras and the eyes aren't going anywhere.

And neither is Ruby.

0 - 0 - 0

Weiss' company buys the rights to a new method of distributing energy to low-income rural areas, and she is set to appear on television at the signing. Ruby goes over to her house to help pick her dress and do Weiss' makeup for the ceremony, then goes home to watch the show with a girl she met at some awful lesbian get-together. When the camera cuts to Weiss and the creator of the generator, Ruby tries to stop her heart from glowing red-hot with affection, shining through her skin.

"That's the chick you work for? I thought she'd be younger."

Ruby doesn't reply - she only has eyes for Weiss and watched raptly as she smiles and shakes hands with the movers and shakers of the business world. None of them looks as good as her that night. No one. Even though the idiot press write up some articles about 'beginning to leave her years behind' with Weiss' face plastered all over them.

She's thirty-six! Not fifty!

Sometime around midnight, after Ruby has just gone to bed, her phone rings.

It's Weiss.

"Ruby?" Weiss' voice is soft.

"Weiss?" Ruby is wide awake, her heart pounding. She knows why Weiss is calling. "Hey, listen - you were great tonight. Don't worry about what those assholes-"

"Oh, be quiet. I'm not calling to- to complain about idiot paparazzi. The whole thing was an honor, and a huge benefit to the company. That's what I'm supposed to say, right?" Weiss laughs, and that laugh in Ruby's bed is not the association she needs to maintain a professional - though friendly - relationship.

"I just wanted to thank you. For tonight. I can't coordinate clothes or do makeup worth a damn, and everyone was so complimentary. And I wondered…" Weiss sighs, a sigh that Ruby feels through the phone, ruffles the hairs on the nape of her neck. "I wondered if you wanted to do this sort of thing again. There are always galas, signing ceremonies and dinners to go to, and I'm supposed to go to Mistral in a month, and I'd like it if-" she stops abruptly. "I'm sorry, I've had a bit too much to drink."

Ruby has got to be rational about this; reasonable. Gorgeous women don't just call her up and ask her to go abroad with them. Well, her boss might, but even then, she hadn't so far. Not until now. There must be some downside to all of this, some risk.

Her bedroom is glowing, the ember in her chest smoldering out through her throat.

Oh.  _Oh._

There's the risk. There it is, right there.

"Are you asleep?" Weiss asks quietly.

Fuck the risk, Ruby decides right then. It's worth it.

0 - 0 - 0

They're in Menagerie, checking out the small island-nation for the sight of a new sustainable energy plant, when Weiss asks Ruby why she always wears the same rose-motif hair clip.

No one's ever asked her that. Her family knows, of course, but none of her classmates, her friends or her other colleagues had ever bothered to ask. Maybe they all just assumed she liked roses, or that it was some sort of decoration to add to Ruby's nearly non-existent femininity.

Since Ruby's never been asked the question before, she's never told this story.

"My mom was really pretty," she says softly. "Like, super pretty. She could have been an actress or something. We didn't have much money growing up, but we made do. She liked to make little accessories and stuff - earring, bracelets... things like that - for me and my sister to wear. She even sold some of them. Didn't make a profit, though. We rarely had any materials to use, so it wasn't very often she surprised us with something new."

"She gave me this hair clip"-she touches the small, metallic rose pin in her hair gently-" on my tenth birthday. She said she made it just for me, because I was her little rose."

Even now, almost a whole decade later, Ruby can still close her eyes and see her mother, smell her, and hear her voice, and see her standing over her shoulder as if it were just yesterday. Her mother made even the mundane and ordinary seem beautiful.

"A year later she got sick. She couldn't make anything anymore... she was just so tired all the time. So I started to make things in her place. Small bracelets and little rings or barrettes. I started to work things out, you know - how to make her smile and make the chemo seem like not such a big thing. When I gave her something new, it didn't matter what it was, she would always put it on and tell me how pretty it was, and how much she loved me. She would always smile, for the first time all day. Even at the end."

Weiss is watching her over a cup of coffee. Ruby wonders if this is the part of the story where she's supposed to cry, the big moment where she reveals her tragic story and breaks down. But thinking about her mom doesn't made her sad anymore. It just makes her happy she was able to be with her until the end.

"I know it's kind of silly; little girls and accessories. I know that what we look like shouldn't matter as much as it does, and it wouldn't have mattered to my mom when she was dying, but-"

"You don't have to explain it," Weiss interrupts gently. "It made her happy. And it made you happy."

"Yeah. It did." Her mom wasn't perfect, but most of the bad parts fade as time goes on. The happy times last, just like her rose hair pin.

"So," Ruby clears her throat, turning her attention back to Weiss. "Why did you want to take over the family business?"

Weiss laughs the way that makes Ruby feel like there's no gravity; she's out in space and everything is lit with stars.

"I could say it's down to my ex-husband, really," Weiss says, looking past Ruby's shoulder into the middle distance. "He said that I was only really good at two things: pretending to be my father, and bossing people around. And I thought, well, he knows me so well."

0 - 0 - 0

Weiss got married when she was twenty-five; three whole years to the oldest son of her father's long-time business partner, and a childhood friend of hers. Then they decided they worked better as friends and divorced. She's dated sporadically since, but nothing long-term. Ruby could have learned all of this from a quick search online about Weiss, but she likes to learn things firsthand. There are other things she knows that she likes to think are private - secrets between her and Weiss alone.

She knows the way Weiss likes her coffee, and the stupid things that make her laugh. She knows where Weiss keeps her favorite shirts, which skirts or trousers she prefers for casual days, for business meetings and for lounging at home on the weekend. She knows Weiss just started wearing glasses, likes singing but prefers older music.

She's been to Weiss' home, sat in her bedroom, drank from her glasses and ate from her plates. She even has her own small stash of clothes beside Weiss' in her closet, just in case they are caught working and it's too late for Ruby to go home.

She knows that Weiss is terrified of becoming irrelevant, and not measuring up to her father's image, just as much as she is furious about the modern business world's treatment of anyone that isn't a straight white man.

Sometimes Ruby wishes she didn't know as much as she did.

In turn, Weiss knows that Ruby has no intention if getting married, has drifted through a series of girlfriends since she was sixteen that never seem to stick.

What she doesn't know is that Ruby's last girlfriend had shouted that she'd "Never live up to Weiss Fucking Schnee, would she!?" before slamming the door behind her. And Weiss doesn't know that Ruby hasn't been in a real relationship since she started on as her assistant.

"What do you think, Ruby?" Weiss asks, shifting between an ice-blue dress and a cream-colored halter-and-skirt combo she was deciding between for her next public appearance. "The skirt and top look nice, but I'm not sure about showing my back…"

Ruby smiles and reaches to take the dress from her boss - her friend - and say how much she likes the skirt outfit, and that Weiss has absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. She would have said 'yes' to practically anything Weiss asked of her. Even if she had known how it would turn out in the end, she would still say 'yes' every single time.

0 - 0 - 0

"I've got something for you," Weiss says as Ruby is cleaning up the office at the end of the day. It's Friday, and Ruby is looking forward to the weekend; both she and Weiss had planned to meet up on Saturday at her house and get ahead for the next week, maybe watch a movie together if they got enough done.

"It's in my bag, will you go get it for me?"

Ruby nods and picks up Weiss' sizeable handbag from beside her desk, reaching inside to find a small box.

"What's this for?"

"Don't you remember?" Weiss smiles enigmatically. "Your anniversary. Two years to the day since you started working for me."

Two years? It couldn't be.

"I can see you thinking about it in your head. Yes, It's true. Can you believe it? It feels like just yesterday you were an intern here, and now you practically run the entire department with me. I don't know if I could do it without you, really. So," Weiss eyes the small box in Ruby's hands. "Open it."

"I didn't get you anything." Ruby mutters, toeing the carpet bashfully.

"Don't even think about it," Weiss admonishes the younger woman. "It was simple luck that I found this. It's not much and, well - it's probably silly."

Ruby opens the box. Inside is a small, metallic flower. A rose - painted in off-white with a green stem. As Ruby stares at it, the entire room suddenly smells just like her mother, and it feels just like the woman is standing right beside her, staring down at the small hair clip.

Ruby can recognize it anywhere; It's one of her mother's clips. One of the few she ended up selling and never saw again.

"It's-" How does that sentence end, again?

"I found it in a small shop on our last trip to Vale," Weiss explains, her fingers toying with the ends of her blouse. "I didn't think about what it was at first, but then I remembered your story about your mother, and I asked the owner about it. He said he bought it from a woman about ten years ago, and finally brought himself to part with it. Then it clicked. I thought, well, I thought you should have it."

It's the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given Ruby. She feels like laughing and crying at the same time, in and in a moment born of pure hysteria and aching gratitude, she reaches up and puts her hand on Weiss' face.

Weiss' skin is warm. Her lips part as Ruby kisses her, and there's a hint of tongue against Ruby's upper lip-

-before Weiss says, "No."

Ruby jumps away as if stung. Weiss is flushed, looking determinately at the floor. She has a hand lifted to her mouth, but isn't touching her lips.

"That's-" she says, her voice a reedy whisper. "That's not why I gave that to you. Not so you would-you don't have to…"

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," Ruby stammers. This is what dying must feel like, she realizes; all the blood in her body has turned to dust, and her limbs feel like lead.

"No. Don't apologize," Weiss says, her lips taught. "I should have thought-"

"It's my fault."

"No. You're much younger than me." Weiss isn't looking at her. Then, almost as an afterthought, "And I'm your boss. It isn't a good idea."

"I'm so sorry," Ruby says again, her voice cracking.

"Please stop saying that," Weiss snaps and looks up, not at Ruby, but at a mirror at the far end of the office. "I think - I need to… I'll just step outside for a minute. Until-to collect myself."

Then she's gone. And Ruby is kneeling on the ground holding the rose hair clip, hoping the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

Weiss is very polite afterward. That's almost worse than being angry with her. They part ways for the weekend with a nod and a smile, and Ruby resists the urge to walk into oncoming traffic.

Weiss doesn't call her that weekend, and they don't see each other until the next week.

0 - 0 - 0

Weiss doesn't show up for work on Monday, and Ruby barely manages to push off the bulk of Weiss-required duties until the next day in hopes she would show. She's closing up the office when her personal phone rings.

Ruby looks at the caller ID, and instantly wishes she had something hard to drink stored away in her desk.

It's Weiss.

"Weiss?" she answers anyway, desperate to be wrong.

There is a nervous laugh on the other end, and Ruby thinks she might faint of throw up.

Or both.

"I'm sorry to call you like this. And to not come in today. And, well, everything. I-I've been thinking about-"

"About?" Ruby prompts her when Weiss falls silent.

"Um. You." Weiss clears her throat. "And how I kind of messed up last week. I handled it all terribly, and I panicked. I was hoping…"

"Where are you? Right now?" Ruby was ready to pay any amount of money for a taxi if it means they can have this conversation in person.

"I'm-oh, Gods, this is so embarrassing, but I'm actually,um, outside the office. Are you still there? Do you think… we can talk?"

Ruby almost trips in her haste to make it to the entrance to Weiss' office and throw open the door. Weiss is wearing a dark peacoat and knee-length skirt, her hair hangs in pale wisps across her forehead.

"Hi," she says shyly, lowering her phone from her ear.

"Uh, hey," Ruby replies, just as quietly.

They stand there silently for a long moment, until Weiss stirs.

"I've reconsidered."

Ruby blinks. "Reconsidered?"

Weiss looks uncharacteristically anxious, pulling her coat tighter around her shoulders. "Yes. If that's even an option, now."

It hits Ruby like a blow to the stomach, and she has to fight to keep her knees from buckling. "Why?"

The question is obvious, and before Ruby can think of letting herself get hurt again, she needs to know.

Weiss flicks her eyes up from the carpet to Ruby, and then looks over her shoulder in that way when she's remembering something. "I shouldn't feel this way," she finally murmurs. "I'm a horrible person. I'm nearly twice your age, almost old enough to be your mother. And I'm your boss… I know I can't be- but I am-" she cuts herself off, her chin trembling and Ruby wants nothing more than to reach forward and hold her close. But she also needs to hear this.

"You're what?"

"In love with you," Weiss whispers quietly, as if her words would cause all those eyes and all those ears to converge directly on her.

Ruby's stomach lurches, her heart thumps in her throat, and it takes all of her willpower to rasp out, "How long?"

"I don't know," Weiss replies. "I think I knew for a long time. Talking over coffee makes me want to hear your voice more. Every time you pass me a sheet of paper and touch my finger makes me want to touch you more. Every time you walk into the office or my home I smell you and want to smell you more. I can't stand to be apart from you, and it tears me up inside because I know I can't - I shouldn't - want you."

She pauses for breath, and bites her lip. "I feel that… that I'm too old for you, you should find someone more like you and can have a better life with that me. That I'm too busy for you, and I would never be able to spend at much time with you as you deserve. That I know I shouldn't love you and I-"

"Stop," Ruby says. She's heard enough. "Just say yes. Say it, and I'll understand."

"Yes," Weiss breathes, her cheeks blazing brightly. "That's what I'm saying. Yes…"

Ruby kisses her before she can finish the sentence. Weiss tastes the same as last week, coffee and cinnamon, but this time her hands rest on Ruby's waist, and she moans quietly into Ruby's mouth.

"Lock the door," Ruby says because at least one brain cell is still functioning and Weiss Schnee should not be seen making out with a strange woman. Even if Ruby's not strange at all. Even if she knows each and every line in Weiss' face by now.

As Weiss is latching the door closed with noticeably trembling hands, Ruby darts around the office, drawing blinds and turning off cameras, taking furtive glances at her would-be lover. She's strangely quiet, and walks toward Ruby's desk in the center of the room, watching her with unreadable eyes. Ruby makes sure to keep her hands and eyes to herself until she is sure they are safe from prying eyes, and then walks up to Weiss, peeling away her coat from her shoulders.

"You might," Weiss murmurs, looking away and biting on her bottom lip. "Have to tell me what to do."

Her words sink in, and Ruby pulls back slightly.

Weiss looks bashful. "I've never-with a woman. I've always wanted to, though. Ever since… don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm experimenting or something. I'm not. I just-" she huffs, her patience clearly wearing thin. "Oh, just shut up and kiss me."

Ruby does, licks into Weiss' mouth, starving for the way she tastes. She's never been this crazy to kiss someone before, never felt this out of control. Weiss' coat thumps as it hits the ground.

"Tell me," Weiss whispers, and Ruby hears something else behind her words, under the uncertainty. Need. Desire.

"Take off your shirt," Ruby says, noticing the way Weiss' pupils dilate.

Dutifully Weiss reaches up and unbuttons her shirt. She's wearing a white lace bra and her stomach is flat, soft. Ruby feels a sharp pang of desperate want inside her, and her mouth dries up at the sight of so much pale skin.

"Unbutton your skirt."

Weiss does. It slides down her waist and pool around her hips.

A large part of Ruby feels excited at the idea of bossing Weiss around for a change - even if she's never really bossed Ruby around before.

"Do you like this?" she murmurs, stepping up to Weiss and brushing her lips against her neck. "Me telling you what to do?"

"Ruby-"

"I want to touch you," she says simply. "Okay? I'm going to put my hand in your underwear and slide my fingers inside you. And then you are going to touch me."

Weiss shudders a wordless reply, and Ruby traces her hand up Weiss' inner thigh before nudging her panties aside and slips through her folds. She's soft and wet, and Ruby slowly strokes between her lips, coaxing with her fingers until Weiss' breaths grow heavy in her ears and Weiss begins to make lost, fluttering sounds.

"Oh- Ruby, your hand…"

"Like that?" Ruby murmurs, reaching around with her other hand to hold Weiss close.

"Yes… just like that," Weiss agrees, laying her forehead against Ruby's shoulder. Her hips start to move in time to Ruby's hand.

"You're so wet, Weiss. Can you feel how wet you are for me?"

"Yes. Oh gods, yes. Ruby, yes."

"Tell me how you feel."

"Good- so good!" Weiss whimpers, shaking her head and squeezing Ruby's shoulders. "I can't, I can't- oh!"

Ruby knows Weiss is close, and tilts her head to press her lips just below Weiss' ear, breathing out, "Come for me, Weiss."

And she does. With a shake and a long, languid groan, Weiss crumples in Ruby's arms. Ruby catches her - she's light enough so that Ruby can hold her like this for hours - and gently soothes out her orgasm with soft words and strokes of her fingers.

When her trembling finally stops, Weiss looks up at Ruby with wide, unreadable eyes.

"How… how was it?" Ruby asks, suddenly bashful.

In answer, Weiss leans forward and crushes her mouth to Ruby's, their lips parting instinctively and Ruby can feel Weiss' tongue brushing against hers. Ruby hears Weiss - or maybe it's herself? - groan as their lips slide against each other, taking a moment to nibble or peck a smaller, lighter kiss at the corners of their mouths. When they finally pull back enough to take a breath, Ruby feels her stomach flip inside her belly when Weiss says,

"Sit on the desk."

Ruby reaches back and touches the desks she's leaning against. "What, this desk? R-right here?"

Weiss' eyes narrow slightly. "Do you see any other desks in the room?"

In point of fact, there is an conference table large enough to seat up to twenty people in the next office. But Ruby doesn't feel the need to bring that to attention.

Not yet, anyway.

Silently, Ruby lifts herself up on the desk and turns back to look at Weiss. She isn't given much time to react when Weiss steps forward and undoes her blouse, sliding it from her shoulders. Her bra is next, Weiss making slow work of it as she stares directly into Ruby's eyes, obviously intent on imprinting this moment into her memories. When her skirt finally falls from her feet and pool on the floor, Weiss lies Ruby down on the desk with a gentle push against her shoulder.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Weiss asks softly, her eyes never leaving Ruby's.

Ruby considers playing coy, drawing the moment out a little. But then she remembers Weiss words from earlier - that she wants Ruby to tell her what to do, and that she's always wanted to be with a woman before.

"Suck on my nipples," she says, arching her back slightly to present her modest offerings to Weiss.

The older woman's cheeks flush a little, but she complies, leaning forward and opening her mouth over Ruby's right breast, first tonguing it with a tentative touch, as Ruby writhes beneath her.

"Is this okay?" Weiss asks when she switches to Ruby's other breast.

"Yes," Ruby murmurs, bringing her hand up to cradle the back of Weiss' head. "So okay. I love your tongue on me, Weiss."

That makes Weiss look up, her lips parted slightly and her eyes searching Ruby's. "I want to taste you," she suddenly says, and at that moment Ruby wants nothing more than Weiss going down on her.

Weiss places slow, searing kisses down Ruby's breastbone, stopping again to lick and bite at her nipples before continuing down past her stomach. Ruby flinches slightly when Weiss finally makes it to her destination, only because she is so wet it feels like she may come just from her being this close.

"Do you want this?" Weiss asks, and Ruby gets the distinct feeling she's asking for the both of them.

"Yes- please, Weiss. I want it so bad!"

Weiss smiles at Ruby's words, and she can hardly stand it she's so beautiful. She lifts her legs up and wraps them around Weiss' shoulders, tugging her close and when she finally feels Weiss against her, she can't keep the strained whimper from escaping her lips.

Weiss' tongue is hot, slippery, and devores her completely. Ruby whines and groans with every thrust of Weiss' tongue, every swipe through her lips, and she tugs the woman closer with her thighs, pleading for more. She's so wet she can feel herself dripping onto the desk, and before she even realizes it Weiss' tongue is replaced with fingers.

Tentatively - testing - at first, but soon building up a sure rhythm, Weiss slides her fingers into her and Ruby can't help but cry out, jerking her hips, riding Weiss' hand in desperate, shaking motions.

"Oh, Weiss. Oh, fuck," Ruby breaths in time to the trusts of Weiss' fingers.

Then Weiss adds a third finger and Ruby lurches, arching her back off the table and scrabbling her hands along the edge of the desk to keep herself grounded as she finally comes.

She feels herself clench around Weiss' fingers, a wail rising out of her throat that seems to never end, building and building as she shakes and rocks against Weiss, profanities slipping out that she would have never, ever thought to use in Weiss' presence before. She wonders distantly if Weiss cares how filthy she really is, and how she secretly loves Weiss to order her around, and if she likes how Ruby tastes.

Finally, Ruby collapses back against the desk, arms stretched out bonelessly on either side. Weiss rests her face against Ruby's stomach, simple breathing and watching her.

Ruby wants to come again, wants to touch herself or tell Weiss how to do more with her, and do more with Weiss, but the ache is dulled, pleasant right now. A good sort of pain.

"That was…" she finally says, watching as Weiss tilts her head slightly. "Whoa."

The corners of Weiss' lips curl upwards. "I think so, too."

Weiss kisses her stomach again, and then her breasts, then her shoulder - which makes Ruby giggle and squirm a little because, well, she's ticklish there thank you very much!

"I want to touch you more."

"Ditto." Ruby kisses her, open mouthed and greedy. Weiss squeezes her eyes shut and returns it.

"I think, maybe-" Weiss says when they break apart. "That I've always wanted this. And I was just too afraid. And then - then I met you."

She laughs softly, the same that laugh stole Ruby's heart two years ago.

"There's a gala next month," she finally says, leaning back to look at Ruby's face. "I want you to come... as my plus one. Will you?"

If this were a story, it would be the final scene. Ruby saying 'yes'.

0 - 0 - 0

_The End_

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: D'awwww Weiss and Ruby are so cute.
> 
> ***Will work for glomps***


End file.
